Remember Me
by Raining Tear Drops4
Summary: She didn't have time to look before she felt herself falling backwards into the well. She saw him one last time as the well overtook her with its tingling blue magic transporting her to the well house five hundred years in the future.


It was done. The jewel was once again whole and pure and Naraku was gone forever never to torment the world again. What should have been a day of rejoicing was a day of sorrow. The casualties had been unavoidable but they still hurt none the less. What had once been a forest full of bursting greens and clean air was now a testament of the carnage that took place.

Trees had been uprooted by the Wind Scar and Naraku's tentacles leaving ravines in the hard earth the size of a small car. It looked like several tornadoes, a hurricane or two, and an earthquake had destroyed the once quiet place. Those that weren't uprooted were wilted and fading from the miasma that still lingered. The only thing left standing whole and untouched was the Goshinboku and the well made from it many years ago.

She hadn't left her place against the tree staring at the well since she had buried them all. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her middle cradling a sword and her mind was numb as she sat gripping in her white fingers a set of beads that had never meant more to her. She had learned to stop thinking at all because her thoughts threatened to consume her and sat in her numb state of shock and loneliness.

After the dust had settled she had looked around to see her fallen family. She wondered if they had even had the satisfaction of seeing the dark hanyou's death and known true peace. God she hoped so. She hoped they knew their deaths were not in vain and they paved the way for the future, her future, with their very lives.

Life was utterly unfair, Kagome had listened the night before the battle took place as Miroku had held Sango and rubbed her belly telling her of the many children she would bare for him after this was behind them. Sango had been smiling happily and hadn't even reprimand the lecherous monk when his hand rubbed a little more to the side and lower. Kagome had smiled happily for the two and had murmured her congratulations.

Inuyasha had muttered a keh and crossed his arms as if scorning the two but she saw the happy little grin on his face as he turned to watch the sun set from his perch in the trees.

They had decided long before the day they had been preparing for had arrived that Kagome, though she loved this time dearly, would return to the future whence she had came. Of course if permitted, she would return on occasion to see her friends as often as possible. She would go to college, get a good job with benefits so she could take care of her mother in her old age, and live respectively. Maybe even find a little room for love and a family of her own if she was lucky.

At twenty years Kagome was no stranger to the aches and pains of loving someone but having the straw cut too short on the other end. Inuyasha, she had loved him so much it almost made her feel shame to think of it. Puppy love. But it was different than the bursting, fireworks; you can't breathe because there isn't enough room for air in the space so filled by the warmth created kind of love she had expected. The love she eventually came to know with another that shamed what she thought she had felt for Inuyasha. Loving Inuyasha had left her feeling empty and unfulfilled at times. How she wished she had just told him of her love, if he had just known it wouldn't have accomplished much but it still would have given her the satisfaction of knowing she did all she could to get him. The problem came in where she was second best and it ate at her day after day knowing that though Inuyasha had seemed interested enough it was because he saw the Kikyo in her, not the real Kagome for what she was really worth.

In the calm before the storm it had been discovered that the group had made some allies in their travels. Places they had stopped to rest to 'exorcise' out the bad spirits had given them sway, Kouga and the wolf demon tribe who would do anything to see the hanyou gone, and finally the most unlikely ally of them all, Sesshomaru the wanderer also Inuyasha's despised older half brother.

It had been a surprise to see the proud Sesshomaru come asking to join in seeking the demise of Naraku. He offered a blood treaty, the most honorable kind, that he would do no harm to any of them while in their company. Withdrawing his sword he had made a gash in the palm of his hand and had bid Inuyasha the same. It was a beautiful moment of an end to a long existing hatred that ran deeper than the blood they shared from their father and the blood between the palms of their hands.

She had learned much in the art of war while Sesshomaru had been in their stay, even Inuyasha had conceded to a morning duel every once in a while to 'stay sharp' as he put it. As it turned out when provoked Sesshomaru was a thinker and sort of philosophical in a way that made her wonder just how old Sesshomaru was. She hadn't inclined to ask since he could very well kill her with or without the promise.

She had found him to be a most intelligent conversationalist, when he could look past the hatred she knew he harbored for her race and chose to speak on a subject he deemed worthy.

He was an enigma. He was beautiful in shape and swordsmanship. A life of constant battle had hardened him into a warrior unlike any other she had ever encountered. When she had woke one morning well before the sun was to rise and the group to set out, she had watched him with awe as he moved through a series of graceful rises and deadly arcs of his blade to an unseen foe. It was beautiful and terrible to watch and she had found herself enthralled by it.

He was a constant guess and always controlled. She remembered the first time he had accepted the ramen noodles Inuyasha loved more than shoes. She had taken to leaving him a bowl in case he was hungry even after he had made clearly that he did not eat 'human food' and not to bother wasting her efforts to which she pointed out if he did not eat it Inuyasha would. After many days of uneaten ramen gone cold that sentiment turned out to be true. After Inuyasha had inhaled his bowl he had eyed Sesshomaru's portion with a greedy eye. She could see his debate on whether to ask him for it after so many portions gone to waste.

Inuyasha had let it go and when Sesshomaru had gone out to hunt he lamented the fact of food gone to waste. His resolve was hardened to get the remaining food when he had asked Kagome not to make any for Sesshomaru the next meal. Kagome had said no, Inuyasha threw a fit and jumped into the tree with his ears flat against his head telling her he was annoyed.

The next day during midday meal Sesshomaru's portion once again laid uneaten until Inuyasha finally blurted, "Are you going to eat that or not?"

Sesshomaru had looked at Inuyasha with a visage that screamed possessive and picked up the bowl with a critical eye. After a little sniffing and poking with the chop sticks to Inuyasha's chagrin, he watched horrified as Sesshomaru stuck a bit in his mouth. The look that had taken effect hereafter was shocking on both brothers. Inuyasha's screamed outrage and Sesshomaru's surprise, though you wouldn't have seen it unless you knew where to look. She watched as he gracefully swooped down with the chopsticks to get more, stuck it in his mouth, and chewed slowly as if exploring the flavor. After that day the ramen had not went wasted and always disappeared in a timely fashion leaving Kagome enough time to wash the utensils for use on another day.

A raspy cough escaped her throat as it was the first sound other than a growling stomach she had made in days, but really felt like years. She trembled as tears threatened to overwhelm her. She could feel the burning sensation of it behind her eyes as she squinted to keep them at bay. Memories did her no good. What she wouldn't give to forget. No that's wrong. To forget would be like losing an even bigger part of her. To take away what she had and leave her with nothing to help ease the pain would pain her more than losing their lives ever would.

She felt the pangs of loneliness return as she thought of how she would never see Shippo smiling at her again or be able to savor the moments where Inuyasha showed his gentle side. She continued to roll the beads in her small hands until it was so tangled she wondered how it ever got like that. Removing it and twisting it three times before slipping it around her wrist, she continued to waste away her existence.

She sensed someone approaching but didn't have the internal strength to warn them off that a volatile miko was present. She almost wished they, whoever they are would kill her off. She would be better for it. Feeling a pulse against her collarbone Kagome was reminded of the thing that started it all and felt hatred for the jewels very existence. The taint from Naraku that had seeped from the inside of the jewel giving it a dark aura sweet as any incitement to one so easily succumbed, was no longer present replaced with its natural sugary pink color that was maintained by her pure spirit despite her hatred of its very existence.

She could have laughed as she felt the same someone prowling around her, probably sizing her up for a fight. Well sorry to disappoint but she was in one pisser of a mood. Slowly she found her anger under the sadness and regret.

In a slow progress she moved to get to unsteady feet her body shaking with effort. Unused muscles quivered from ignored use as she slowly rose. She had almost made it when her weak limbs gave out and she couldn't stop as she tumbled helplessly to the ground. The impact she waited for never came as she found herself embraced in the warmest arms she had the pleasure of feeling in what felt like eternities. His youkai rose to greet her miko as her miko spiked from his nearness. A familiar sense of recognition went through her and she blacked out from exhaustion.

He hadn't expected the human to faint and was surprised when he saw her falling to the ground. The sword she had used to help proportion the weight of her body fell to the ground with a dull thump. Where had the strong warrior woman gone to leave this empty shell of life? He frowned as he assessed her and saw that she was in a state of neglect. When he had left her after burying her comrades, she had been mostly fine but for the sadness lingering behind her once warm blue eyes. She had showed strength but it was easy to see now that the shock had set in not long after rendering her incapable of taking care of herself.

Raising with lithe grace he awkwardly maneuvered her with his one arm until her limp body rested heavily on his opposite shoulder. Bending to pick up the sheathed sword he jolted a bit after receiving a small shock. Frowning he used his sleeve to pick it up and began moving carefully so as not to jar her in her weakened state and damage her further as he made his way to a river nearby.

With a small frown he undressed her and laid her upon his fluffy extension. Ripping a piece of material off her once white clothing he washed some of the grime from it. When it was reasonably clean he used it to clean her body of the filth that blocked her naturally pleasing scent. Piss and stank from neglected needs were removed under his careful hand until she was clean. His small service so uncharacteristic was done out of respect for the strong female who had done her duty to help the world be a better place for humans and demons alike. The woman who hadn't cared about race or species and believed there was good in everyone, even in a cold warmonger like himself. The woman who was now burdened with the jewels everlasting presence hanging around her strong neck to forever be its protector. That is until she died or wasted away.

Since meeting her and the others under the promise of peace he had slowly felt his opinions of humans as a whole, once grouped together as a filthy species beyond his scope of caring, changed. As his own person he was entitled to change his biases to one more equal if he so wished. It was shocking to realize he respected these human warriors.

Used to a life of seclusion and wandering, it was daunting to feel the things he had when with this group. He had found that after their deaths he felt an odd sort of pain in his chest that had stolen his capacity to breathe evenly and left him with an odd sort of longing to bring them back. Upon Kagome's desperate plea that he use his healing sword Tensaiga to bring them back he found that he couldn't. He had yet to master the damned thing and it refused his want. It was an odd realization that he no longer had his brother to pester and emptiness like never before filled his body.

Somehow these people had become important to him and the only one left was this human woman so broken by their deaths. He was appalled at how bad things had turned since he had left her to deal with these unfamiliar feelings. He realized that while he had been in their presence he had felt a sense of belonging and welcome he had never had in his youth or adult life, something that should have been worth cherishing.

He had found in this odd sense of self realization his father's last words echoing back to him, _Have you something to protect?_ As he looked on this woman he found that he could truthfully answer yes.

Leaving her wrapped in his extension, he left scent and power marks around her encampment to protect her. Using his superior speed and sensing he found a village being rebuilt from the ravages of Naraku's demise. They at once recognized him as one who had help defeat Naraku and graciously accepted him into their village. Inquiring to what he desired he gave them his want of a kimono for a woman. He was given choice of many and chose to accept them all and removed his coin bag to leave payment for their efforts. He left with the parcels packaged together so as to make it easy to carry and returned with an odd sort of delight in finding the female slept on, peace in her features.

Moving her gently he wrapped her in a midnight blue kimono the color of her eyes freckled with silver stars on the left shoulder and each sleeve. Tying the white and deep purple obi in a deft move of adjusted fingers he gently pushed her back to rest more comfortably on his extension. He watched as her breath fluttered the hair beside her face and felt a longing rise up in him. One he had only ever felt when dealing with his ward Rin but completely different.

He stayed with her until she woke up to find him stripped down to his hakama moving with practiced hands of battle as if his sword was a mere part of his remaining arm. He was so dangerous and graceful it made her want to weep.

When salt battered his sensitive nose, his nostrils flared in realization that the female was awake and she was crying. Unsure, he turned to see her watching him and moved with intent to embrace her silently telling her it was okay to cry. He would be strength enough for the both of them. When her wild and sporadic cries and shakes began to calm he found her asleep in the protective circle of his one armed embrace. Settling against the tree he stayed with her offering his support until she woke up again.

They were unbothered for days as he kept a constant vigil up to warn off any intruders. On the eve of the next day she awoke with a flutter of soft lashes against his bare warm torso. Her face burned hotly as she realized the position they were in shocking her with the emotions intensity after so long without feeling a thing. She had thought him gone forever and her alone to waste without a soul to comfort her. He had moved her in the recourse to a more comfortable position for the both of them and when she woke she found she straddled his lean hips resting against his strong body.

It was unnerving to find she was so close and even more so to realize she was undoubtedly attracted to him. Moving slowly she sat back and looked at him. Slowly with her chapped and cracking lips she attempted a smiled at him. It was the best thank you he had ever received and it was appreciated.

He inclined his head at her unspoken gratitude for recognition. Used to his ways she felt blessed that this male was her rock in a world of stormy seas with crashing waves that threatened to drown her. Moving with a grace she never knew she possessed she removed herself from his strong embrace. It really wasn't grace at all but more of a desire to remove her person from his with as little to no complication, a tremendously difficult task on her part.

In silence he stared at her as she breathed deeply the night's air getting her body back under control. Smiling she bowed to the man and wondered how to thank him for his efforts. Surely he only felt obligation in helping her and she didn't want to take advantage of him. How she must disgust him with her weak human emotions. So unworthy was she to be looked upon him. So unworthy were her thanks that she responded in apology instead.

"I am sorry Sesshomaru-sama. Please feel obligated no more. I am grateful that you have helped me." Confused Sesshomaru stared at the female until she turned her eyes back to him. Getting to her knees and bowing low until her forehead touched the ground she took the proper bow as her grandfather taught her was respectful to one of higher status. When she felt she had paid her homage to his timely kindness she decided it was time to leave this world behind as there was no longer any commitment to keep her here.

His voice made her jump as she had hoped he had walked away from her, taking her thanks and respect as was intended. He owed her nothing and he had already done too much. "What will you do now?"

His voice was soft and thrillingly deep with words spoken like he really cared. Kagome imagined what it would be like if he did in fact care. Pushing away the unwelcome feelings she focused on his question, what would happen to her now. Smiling gently she met his eyes, "I will return to my home. I will leave this land behind and try my best to forget it ever existed. This place holds nothing for me now."

His head tilted slightly and he looked to be on the verge of saying something. Something that was on his mind probably thought through and looked at in every way with the calculation he accepted everything. But when he remained in silence she looked away and found the remains of her clothes a few feet away. Moving on bare feet to retrieve the garments she looked down at them and herself for the first time. The most beautiful drapery was hung about her tied together with an obi delicate in structure. Sesshomaru was the only explanation she could come up with.

"I'll, ah, leave this in the village before I leave," she said gesturing to the beautiful fabric. Nodding when he said nothing more she turned to walk in the direction she assumed the village to be in.

"No." Pausing she looked back at him. Overwhelmed to find he was standing but a mere foot away she stumbled back a few steps and stuttered, "No?" She hadn't even heard him move.

His breath reached her face evenly as he breathed, "No."

She could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at her, through her, in her. How she had ever mistaken this male as uncaring and cold she knew not. She had never thought about any of this affecting him as it had her. He had always seemed indifferent and aloof. But now she could see just as easily the same grief she harbored reflect back in his bright amber eyes.

Surprise flitted across her face and he read it easily before looking away. She wasn't sure how to deal with this aspect of the Sesshomaru she had known as the strong, proud, calculating warrior she knew he was and would always be. Seeing easily that he needed her as much as she needed a calming presence she gently took his hand in her own and squeezed it lightly letting him know she was there.

His eyes widened at the contact before she was pulled into his embrace. She fell into him and couldn't move when he put his hand behind her head to hold her still against him and nuzzled in her hair inhaling deeply. His breath as he let it out stirred against her skull and she shivered. He began a slow massage on her head using his claws causing her hair to stand on end. It was simply delicious and she bit her lip to keep from moaning. Closer he moved until their bodies were touching in intimate places. Places she had dreamed to be touched in but had seemed far from reach with her average looks. It was hard to believe it was happening and she pushed away the grief to accept the comfort he was offering her and taking for himself.

Feelings erupted across her body as she sank slowly into the spell he weaved in and around her. Her breath caught in the back of her throat and came out in a strangled gurgle when his lips moved to gently caress her ear lobe and the cartilage at the top. Her arms came to grip his biceps when he breathed softly on the wetness and her mouth opened in a silent gasp. Her body was preparing itself for something she had only known of in speaking. The desires of a woman coursed through her veins. Her life spent in this era had left little time to matters of the body and she found herself lacking in areas. Those areas were begging to be remedied by this male against her. Shaking she tried to withdraw from him only to feel him tighten his grip on her.

"No, you don't want this." Her voice wavered into a high pitched noise that was elevated by her disgust with herself. There was no way he could want to do that with her. She didn't even allow the hope to enter her through her mind as she found her stomach left her and dropped to the ground at her feet.

Pulling gently to remove again she found his leg behind hers. If she were to move she would tumble to the ground. She felt as he directed her head until she looked him in the eyes. Removing his hand from her head he trailed it down the side of her face to her shoulder and her arm before it stopped on her hand. Slowly he dragged her hand across his hip until it came to rest on the erection he was sporting. Shock made her eyes widen and she watched as he spoke, "This says otherwise." A liquid heat pooled deep in her belly as he spoke his words with a rasping quality. It grated across her flesh and left a trail in its wake, and a flush across her body.

She felt him pull her down to maneuver their joined hands under her kimono until he pushed her palm to cup the wetness between her legs. Her eyes flew to his as an embarrassed pink tinged her cheeks at being intimately touched by this male. "This says you want this too."

She fought her instinct to yank her hand free and run until she found the well. That would do no good he would catch her. She just didn't want their, well if you could really call it a friendship, ruined by this. When she left she wanted to leave no burdens behind. But at this moment she felt like walking away from all that he offered would make her regret even more than staying.

Closing her eyes she let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding and was relieved when he let her hand go. "Okay." A small smile lifted the features of his face. Her breath caught and she couldn't help but smile back. He was more than she had ever imagined him to be.

Stepping away from her he took her hand in his and led her into the woods down a mossy path. The trees gave way into a clearing that was cozy. One side of the clearing was blocked off with mounds of rocks. There was no penetration in the sea of the massive formation and Kagome found herself wondering why they were still walking toward it.

Stopping Sesshomaru turned to her, "Hold onto me."

Stepping forward she gripped his arms as instructed and waited. Then he spoke again, "Step onto my feet, you will not harm me." Doing as he bid she didn't have much time to contemplate the whys when she let out a scream. Sesshomaru had taken off through the air coming dangerously close to the rocks. She wrapped her body around his and shut her eyes tight fearing the worst. His hand around her back was making smooth circles as she clung to him.

She swore she felt his body shaking beneath hers and opened her eyes to glare at him that was until she caught sight of how far the ground was below them. Squeaking again she clung tighter until her arms were pale.

All at once the momentum stopped and Kagome slowly peeked through her lashes. Seeing there was a ground below her she took a stumbling step back until she was foot or so away from him. "You could have warned me."

His body was still shaking slightly in a silent seizure. "Are you laughing at me? You're laughing at me!" Stepping forward she brought her hand back to do something but it was stopped by a gentle hand.

He wasn't grinning physically but it was in his eyes and damned if it didn't rise her ire. Irritated she growled and turned away to stalk back out the opening and find her way down the damned mountain again. She stepped to the edge of the opening and almost fainted. There wasn't a bottom she could see. Only mist from being so high up.

It made her stomach queasy. She took a few steps back only to be stopped by a warm hard body. "We will finish." His statement had a double entendre and damned if it didn't get her libido going once more.

"Where are we?" He wasn't frowning but she could tell he wanted to.

"My den."

"Oh." It softly left her lips as she looked around. Back in the corner of the dimly lit cave was a pile of furs bigger than anything she had ever seen before. She had a longing to run her fingers through them to see if they were as soft as they looked.

Her step away from him had him growling and catching her before she could walk toward it. "We will make it there soon enough." She blushed a bit at his nearly growled statement almost as if he didn't want the fur to steal his glory.

"Right."

As he looked at her with hungry eyes her mind was telling her to run and her heart said to stay. Problem was she couldn't run if she wanted to her feet wouldn't move and unless a drop to the bottom of a mountain was on her to-do list there wasn't a way out either.

Looking her over a bit his eyes flicked back to hers. They were tinged in red and she could see he was slowly losing control over himself and his desire to take what he wanted like he always had before. Why he wanted her was beyond her scope and she figured to just go along with it and ask questions later.

"Undress." That simple word made her body come alive with fire and burn. Slowly she began to untie the knot in her obi holding her kimono together. He watched her with bleeding eyes as her kimono began to fall open until the obi was removed. Growling he moved toward her so fast one minute he was five feet away and the next he was crushing her to him and undulating his hips slowly against her pelvis. A small groan left her mouth as his mouth latched on her neck and drew her blood to the surface of her throat.

Gently she felt him push the kimono from her shoulders. A cold sweep of air sent shivers racing down her spine. She pushed against him gently to get him away as her hands began with the ties of his obi and hakama. Tossing it to the ground she removed his haori and pushed his hakama to down around his ankles. His mouth never left her throat as he stepped out and turned her. She was falling and closed her eyes suppressing a scream when she landed on the soft furs.

A groan left her lips and her hips jaunted from the landing. Pushed against his penis she heard him hiss. Whether in pleasure or pain she didn't know because except for the sound against her throat he didn't move otherwise.

Timidly the realization of what she was about to do hit her, "Sesshomaru." He grunted at her. "Sesshomaru, stop." He looked up at her with half lidded eyes. His hair was rumpled from the hands she hadn't known were running through it.

"What?"

Shakily she stuttered, "I've never done this before."

"Then I will be gentle. For now."

Did that mean he wanted to do this again once they finished? Her friends had once said that when they had sex there were times when the man didn't last very long and often times came before they did leaving them unsatisfied. They had told her that was why foreplay was important. Not only does it lubricate the vagina for penetration but it sort of levels out the ground making it easier to get the woman to orgasm around the time the man does. They had also said that the man was usually done after the first time and fell asleep easily. Living in a shrine had its disadvantages. Her mother hadn't talked to her about sex and what she knew was all second hand from her friends. She didn't even know if it was reliable information.

She felt him move from her neck and trail a soft path down her collar bone. His tongue left a wet trail that went cold from the air around her.

When he didn't stop and continued down her stomach she started to panic and reached to stop him. Looking up at her he reassured her, "It is okay. You'll like this. I promise. If not I will stop. You only have to say the word." Nodding slowly she watched as he grinned and closed his eyes. Shocked momentarily by the emotional display she began to panic when his face disappeared, but then she felt the most exquisite feeling. His rough tongue touched her in the most intimate place. Her breath came out in a whoosh as a feeling she was unfamiliar with built in her. Her vaginal walls were squeezing uncontrollably with every stroke of his sinful tongue. It was fire to the wood of her soul and sent a simmering burn throughout her that she didn't even notice it was cold anymore.

Her hips raised of their own accord in a jerky buck that made her eyes widen. She felt his arm go across her hips to hold her down. She began to squirm under his attentions until she felt him pull away. He came back to rest upon her with his knees between her legs.

"Wrap your legs around me." She did as bid and felt him position himself at her vaginas entrance with his hand. "This will hurt."

He surged forward with a quick roll of hips and she turned her head to the side cringing and gritting her teeth with a small gnashing sound, white knuckles against her teeth until she couldn't scream. Slowly she took deep breaths to calm her adrenaline. It was so foreign. She wanted to get him out of her right then and moved to do so but when she pulled a little away the most curious feeling skittered in her body. A soft, "Oh." Left her lips in a sweet rush of breath and Sesshomaru then pushed back in.

Her eyes widened at the friction and pleasure bordering on pain. "Again." He rolled his hips into her again. The feeling returned again with a bit more intensity to it. It was much better than his tongue had felt on her. She watched as a small sweat covered his forehead. He was holding back for her.

"Again." He moved, again the feeling built. "Again. Again." Twice more he went until she panted, "Again and don't stop." A small slapping sound of flesh against flesh began to fill the quiet of the cave accompanied by harsh breathing and groans of enjoyment.

Sesshomaru was growling in a continuous stream getting louder with each stroke. Her vaginal walls were clenching erratically and she could feel something big coming. "Almost," she breathed stiffening her body trying to hold onto and urge the feeling forward. She felt him stiffen and her world exploded. White danced before her eyes with a temporary blindness. His hips jerked in an uneven movement different from the pace he had set before until his head rested on her shoulder and his breathing returned to normal after a minute of panting.

"Beautiful," he murmured so low that if he hadn't been right next to her ear she wouldn't have heard him.

"It was better than they said." She hadn't meant to say it out loud but didn't take it back.

"Hn." She felt sleepy but a most curious sensation kept her awake.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at her with red eyes, "I'm not finished with you yet." He promptly released her and turned her over with a fluid movement. She landed on her stomach with a small oomph but was immediately covered by his body. His knee spread her legs and his hand found her and guided himself to her. A harshly growled, "Not finished at all," coupled with his hips surging forward cut off any reply she would have had anyway. She knew she was going to be sore in the morning because she was already feeling it now. Wincing slightly she focused on the pleasure he brought her and felt the orgasm build slower than the first time.

When he was satiated and she was too tired to care anymore she felt him draw a soft fur over them. His arm came around her middle and his naked body was pressed against her back. She was almost asleep when she realized they hadn't used protection. It was useless anyways it wasn't like she carried condoms around with her to be prepared and living in a shrine hadn't given her the greatest advantage of talking to her mother about getting on birth control. And now that she had spent the last year and a half here with minimal visits home she hadn't had time to think about it. Not that she had really expected to be having sex anyways. She had never thought of herself as desirable. Hell Inuyasha killed that in her years ago.

Deciding not to be sad or to worry about pregnancy she decided to worry about it in the morning and let herself succumb to sleep. Hell in all likely hood this would never happen again and she would go home left with her memories of how wonderful it had been. She wondered if it would be like this every time she had sex. Resolved to visit the gynecologist when she got home she would see about immediately getting on birth control.

The next morning she awoke to Sesshomarus warmth and stretched to see the sun slowly rising in front of her. The entrance obviously faced the east. It was most beautiful and warmed the cave to a pleasant heat that chased away the morning chill.

Her body felt wonderful and fluid, very relaxed. She felt happy, happier than she had in a while. She found that when she thought of her friends she didn't feel quite so alone. The sadness didn't hurt so badly and she felt like a woman no longer a child for the first time in her life.

She persuaded Sesshomaru to take her back to the well so she could look at her friend's graves one last time before she went back to her rightful era. As she watched him dress in something she had never seen him wear before she felt a small pang when she thought of the fact that she was leaving Sesshomaru behind. She decided she could visit him if she wanted to and placated herself. If he could make her feel like he did when she was with him she might make her trips more frequent. She turned to face him as she was about to leave this era, the well right behind her.

Smiling she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek thanking him for everything. She felt something being pushed into her hands. She didn't have time to look before she felt herself falling backwards into the well. She saw him one last time as the well overtook her with its tingling blue magic transporting her to the well house five hundred years in the future right outside her house.

When the light faded away she looked down to see the haori he had always worn tied together with his gold and blue obi around an old tattered sword that would never transform again and a set of beads that held no more magic. A small warmth built in her and she held the precious parcel close to her chest breathing in deeply. It still smelled of him. As she thought about him warmth built in a more physical way and she climbed the ladder from the well house planning when to try and visit again. She hoped it would be soon.


End file.
